The present invention relates to insulating components and structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an insulating block which may be readily interlocked with a plurality of like insulating blocks and sectioned to form an insulating wall of superimposed courses of adjacent block.
Previously, it has been known to provide an insulating panel for high or low temperature insulation of a structure. Such a panel comprising a metallic wall is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,154 issued to Carl J. Pimsner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,520 issued to Albert G. Barrows describes another building panel of expanded polystyrene comprising a system of interfitting, shiplapped panels. A thermal insulation system for a building is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,641 issued to David L. Wells including board like insulation elements spanning a space between adjacent building purlins.
A block like insulation system is described, for example, in Swiss Pat. No. 616,981 issued to Manfred Bruer. An insulating block and wall is therein described comprising a plurality of interlocking superimposed courses of the block. However, it is necessary with the block therein disclosed to insert one of two different filler pieces at the block ends at a wall corner such that the finished wall presents a planar and generally complete insulating structure. Further, adjacent blocks in any particular course do not interlock with each other thereby resulting in lesser structural integrity in the finished wall while allowing for the possibility of gaps therebetween to the detriment of its overall insulating properties.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved insulating block and wall thereof.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an improved insulating block and a wall thereof which is readily constructed and requires no filler pieces at a block end adjacent a wall corner.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an improved insulating block and a wall thereof in which adjacent blocks of a particular wall course may be interlocked resulting in enhanced structural integrity.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide an improved insulating block and a wall thereof in which gaps between adjacent blocks of a particular wall course are obviated resulting in increased insulating properties of the structure.